


【R27】触不可及

by qunshanzhiwu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunshanzhiwu/pseuds/qunshanzhiwu
Summary: 是ooc到让人头皮发麻的女装攻，真女装，不是随便穿个裙子的女装，而是真正打扮成妆容精致，漂亮迷人，雌雄莫辨的陪酒女郎，名字是里酱，身份是凄惨的失足少女，是除去伪装前不会有其他人怀疑的男扮女装。再说一遍，是ooc到让人头皮发麻的女装攻，受不了就不要看，看到受不了的地方自己打叉。原名《冰糖葫芦》
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 12





	【R27】触不可及

**Author's Note:**

> 一口咬下去，清清凉凉的冰糖和酸酸软软的山楂混合在一起，坚硬的糖块包裹着软糯的水果，清爽的酸味缓和着腻到发齁的甜味。  
>    
>  到最后，甜糖与酸果被咽下去了，留下的只有几颗小小的、扁圆的、不值一提的山楂子。  
> 

1.  
沢田纲吉是第一次去夜店，白天路过时昏暗不惹人注意的地方在夜里因为炫目的彩灯变得尤其梦幻迷离，踏入舞池后，疯狂扭动的男男女女更如同电影里飞速转换的蒙太奇一般，仿若一场迷梦。  
  
迷梦里是光怪陆离的风景，也有不知何处的旅人。就好像此刻他置身于喧嚣的人群，震耳的音乐声环绕，而手中揽着一寸纤长狭窄的腰肢——那地方轻轻扭动着，淡淡的女人香味从拂过他脸颊的发丝传至鼻翼；他正在和刚才见面的女性耳鬓厮磨，他们在舞池中亲热。沢田纲吉无法松手，无从躲避。  
  
这太过离奇意外，他已经太久没有体会过这种脱离日常生活的变调了。如果这个人是Reborn，一切又变得理所当然。  
  
“你为什么在这里？”妆容漂亮的年轻“女性”贴着他的耳朵轻轻呼气，手指划过他的胸口，“我猜你想问这个，但是在那之前我要先问，我们的胆小鬼蠢纲君怎么会来这种地方呢?”  
  
沢田纲吉低下头，不敢看他的眼睛。  
  
“你还在生我的气吗？”  
  
Reborn轻声笑了笑，低沉的笑声通过骨传导传到他的胸腔，在心里激起一层层无法平息的涟漪。  
  
“怎么会呢，蠢纲，你不要自我意识过剩，那只是一次失败的任务而已。”  
  
Reborn的表情在闪烁的灯光下根本无法辨明，沢田纲吉也无法抬起低下的头颅去仔细辨别他的神色。  
  
“谁都会有失败的时候，我可不是那种因为一次失败就过分为难自己的人。”  
  
他把手搭在沢田纲吉的肩膀上，纤长的手指上涂了一层精致的橙色指甲油。  
  
“为什么要扮女装？”沢田纲吉忍不住问。  
  
“大概是某些你不愿意知道的委托任务，我不觉得把事情都告诉你对你来说是件好事。”  
  
Reborn伸手撩起垂下来遮住视线的假发，在注意到沢田纲吉灼热的视线时，涂着莹润口红的嘴唇微微一弯，深邃漆黑的眼眸里满是笑意。  
  
“怎么，时隔这么多年重逢，终于不觉得我是个小婴儿了?”  
  
  
  
“了不起啊纲吉，第一次来就吸引了头号美女的注意。”公司的前辈使劲拍了拍沢田纲吉的后背，在他坐下后又凑过来，问他有没有交换联系方式。  
  
沢田纲吉坐在沙发边缘，难堪地躲避着前辈满是酒气的口臭。  
  
“没有哦——”  
  
他不知如何是好的时候，一个清脆的声音打断了前辈单方面的纠缠不休，身材高挑的女性一步跨过沢田纲吉的身体，挤进了他和前辈几乎毫无缝隙的沙发中间，把整个身躯都紧紧地贴在沢田纲吉的身上。  
  
“这个笨蛋，岂止是没有和我交换联系方式，连我的姓名都没有问哦。我说，你多大了，二十？二十一？不会还是童贞吧？”Reborn笑吟吟地看着他，言语中全是露骨的调戏。  
  
前辈立马把注意力转移到了忽然插进来的美人身上，色心几乎快要写在脸上，两只手蠢蠢欲动，试图从Reborn贴着他的另半边身体上揩油。  
  
“看不出来吧，那家伙都二十七岁了，别的不说，脸倒是显嫩。不过到现在都没有女朋友，也不知道靠什么解决生理需求。”旁边坐着的一名后辈哈哈笑道。  
  
“也从来不去酒吧夜店什么的，我们都怀疑他是不是Gay了。这次要不是我们佐藤前辈非要他来，他可能连踏进这里的勇气都不会有吧。”  
  
说到这里，一旁的佐藤前辈也开口了，故意朝他挤眉弄眼道：“喂，快给我道谢呢！要不是我，你能遇到这么漂亮的美人吗？”  
  
沢田纲吉脸涨得通红，支支吾吾半晌才挤出几个零零碎碎的字眼。  
  
“谢谢…”  
  
为了不动声色地躲避前辈的咸猪手，Reborn整个人都坐在了他的身上，实际为男人的肌肉体重不容小觑，戳着大腿的骨骼也硬巴巴的，他只能一只手揽住Reborn劲瘦的腰肢，以此防止自己撑不住喊疼。  
  
“这个时候倒是很主动了。”Reborn握着他放在自己腰上的手，意味深长地说道，“要是以前也这么主动就好了，我也能省不少心。”  
  
“啧，这家伙倒是艳福不浅。”旁边的男性们都有些酸溜溜的。  
  
“好了，不要再取笑他了，谁叫我就喜欢这种类型呢。”Reborn自在地用体重压迫着沢田纲吉逐渐酸软的大腿，熟练地拿起桌上的游戏道具，露出一个风尘多情的笑容，“来玩游戏吗？输了要喝酒的哦。”  
  
公司的前辈怎么可能玩得过Reborn，不到一小时，在座的除了他和沢田纲吉外的七位男性就喝得烂醉如泥了，身份为陪酒女郎的Reborn今晚赚的盆满锅满，光是提成就能叫人瞠目结舌。  
  
“你点的全是高档酒啊。”沢田纲吉小声说，他从Reborn肩膀后看到了他使出的小把戏，这种水平的出千其他人能赢才怪呢。  
  
“你不愿意？帮你压榨上司的钱包，你应该要感到开心。”  
  
沢田纲吉赶紧摇头。  
  
“不行，今晚你也得喝一杯。”佐藤前辈摇摇晃晃走过来，举起一杯半满的啤酒无礼地往Reborn的嘴唇上怼，沢田纲吉心里惊讶，默默为前辈祈祷。  
  
Reborn偏头躲过酒杯，却只是莞尔一笑，又叫人拿来一瓶最贵的威士忌。  
  
“我才不要随便喝你的酒，不过——”Reborn没把威士忌起开，只是在佐藤前辈面前晃了晃，“你和我再玩一局，输赢我都会喝，但是你输了要一个人喝完这一瓶哦。”  
  
  
  
喊出租车把所有人送走之后，沢田纲吉才总算松了一口气，瘫坐在沙发上，揉着被坐麻的大腿，思绪放空，看着头顶昏暗的灯光发呆。Reborn去结帐，拿着鼓鼓囊囊的钱包回来，酒吧其他陪酒女郎听闻了他的战绩，纷纷围在他的身旁，和他调笑打闹。  
  
被一群女性包围，一定很开心吧？沢田纲吉莫名想，Reborn什么时候变成这个样子了呢？  
  
按道理他现在没有理由留在这里——沢田纲吉侧耳听着Reborn和其他女性的玩闹，远远坐在沙发角落，和人群隔开了好长一段距离。

“这杯酒里肯定下了料吧！”有人拿起佐藤前辈想要灌给Reborn的那杯酒。  
  
“里酱你真是太大意了，要是被强灌了你岂不是很危险？”  
  
沢田纲吉正在喝水，被这一声里酱吓得喷了出来，捂着胸口咳嗽连连。  
  
“不用担心我。”Reborn瞥了他一眼，说，“我可是有骑士先生保护的。”  
  
其他女性把视线投向这个一直在尝试降低存在感的男人。  
  
“好可爱的家伙，他真的成年了吗？姐姐也想和他一起开心。”  
  
“那可不行，他是我的。”  
  
“他能喝酒吗？看起来好像一杯倒欸。”  
  
“别看他这样，其实很厉害的。”  
  
“欸，这是什么意思？”周围响起一阵暧昧的笑声，“你和他上过床了吗？”  
  
Reborn罕见地沉默了一会。  
  
周围的人都在等着他的回答，他拿起那杯酒走向沢田纲吉，又一次十分自然地跨坐在他的大腿上。沢田纲吉红着脸向后昂头，无辜地看向俯视着他的陪酒女郎。  
  
“说起来，今天能有这么多收获还是要感谢你呢，骑士先生。”  
  
直起身体跨坐在他身上的Reborn压迫十足，艳丽的妆容下他的神态极具魅惑，蛊惑着世间莽撞的猎物。  
  
杀手。  
  
这个人，毋庸置疑，是一名真真正正的杀手。  
  
沢田纲吉浑身僵硬，蛇妖的长尾缠住了他的胸口，肺部的空气被极度挤压，死亡和诱惑一体同心，他根本没有选择。  
  
杯中的酒液流进微张的红唇，妖艳的女人一眨不眨地看着沢田纲吉，吻了上去。  
  
周遭响起此起彼伏的起哄声，沢田纲吉睁大了眼睛，一瞬间所有的动摇都远离了，羞臊和无措同时爬上了他的脸颊。他紧紧抓着Reborn的手臂，不不知该如何是好。  
  
Reborn的吻无比温柔，软软的舌头在他口腔里浅浅徘徊，酒液从唇齿相接处溢了出来，打湿了他廉价的西装衬衫和对方丝质清凉的女士上衣。  
  
“……你在干什么?”好不容易拉开Reborn，回过神来的沢田纲吉小声抱怨道。  
  
“脸红到快要滴血了。”Reborn若无其事地说，涂了指甲油的手指轻轻掐了掐沢田纲吉的脸蛋，“你不会真的还是处男吧？”  
  
一直关注着他们的其他女郎听了这话，哈哈笑了起来。  
  
沢田纲吉又羞又恼，渡过来的酒液还残留在口腔里，他抹了抹嘴巴，手背上留下两条淡淡的口红印。  
  
“这下可叫人伤心了，居然在和我接吻之后擦嘴巴。”Reborn好似撒娇一般撇了撇嘴，又从桌上端起一杯酒。  
  
沢田纲吉赶忙从他手里抢走那杯酒。  
  
“你不是还未成年吗？你不可以喝酒！”他仍是小声斥责道，不敢让别人听见他的声音。  
  
“又是这句话？”Reborn笑了，头抵着沢田纲吉的脑袋，看着对方贴着沙发一退再退，直到退无可退时，他贴着沢田纲吉的唇角同样小声地说道，  
  
“既然这样，就不要被未成年女性亲了一下就硬成这样啊，蠢纲。”  
  
他在沢田纲吉裤子上摸了一把，那地方鼓起了一个小帐篷，Reborn在他耳边喘了几口气，舌尖轻轻划过耳下薄嫩的皮肤，濡湿细腻的感觉如同过电一般，小帐篷又鼓起了一点。  
  
Reborn几乎称得上是嘲笑一般放肆笑了起来，捂着微微隆起的胸口上仰下合，其他人不知道他们暗地里说了什么，只以为沢田纲吉终于开窍，一言两语讨得了夜店女郎的欢心。  
  
“抱歉。”他用明显得不能再明显的方式把手上的酒液全洒在了沢田纲吉的裤子上，站起身，手指捏着沢田纲吉的手心，  
  
“我们去一下洗手间……马上回来……”  
  
  
  
2.  
“你在干什么啊?这也是任务的一部分吗？”  
  
沢田纲吉脱了外套，酒液渗透进内里的衬衫和背心，现在的他闻起来像一个宿醉的酒鬼。  
  
Reborn在门口鼓捣了一会才进来，抱着手看着沢田纲吉的背影若有所思。  
  
“无论怎么想，你们这的规矩都太奇怪了，16岁就能结婚，可要20岁才能喝酒。”  
  
沢田纲吉闻言一顿，奇怪的脑回路又一次跑偏，试探性地问道：“Reborn，难道……你结婚了吗？”  
  
Reborn不知道今晚是第几次被他曾经的学生逗笑了，他撩了撩肩上的假发，一步一步逼近沢田纲吉，吐露的话语带着潮湿的嘶哑：“如果我说我结婚了，现在是一个有丈夫有儿女的已婚妇女……”  
  
“你……你在说什么胡话啊？”沢田纲吉动了动喉咙，变装精致的杀手在夜店昏暗的灯光下显得越发动人，他承认，他对长大后的Reborn不熟悉，不知道长大后的Reborn是什么样，也没想过长大后的Reborn对他有这么大的吸引力。  
  
他们毕竟有整整七年没见面了。除了重逢的惊喜，还有久别的生疏。  
  
“这是人设，我在这个夜场工作的人设。工作狂丈夫长年冷落了我，孩子也不听话，家里忽然遭受了经济危机，只好委屈到这里来工作——怎么样，听起来很可怜对吧，这种可怜的人设能让我轻松地接近很多人哦。”  
  
Reborn又一次“凄苦”地笑了起来，看表情真的仿若一个流落风尘的女子。  
  
此时他们完全靠在了一起，Reborn抚摸着他的脸，手指亲昵地摩擦他的颧骨。他将身体挤进沢田纲吉的两腿之间，悄无声息地解开他的西装裤。  
  
“现在，这个可怜的年轻女人打算和在夜店遇上的年长男性来一次难忘的一夜情，解决她长年孤独的寂寞和空虚……”  
  
一只带着薄茧的手伸进他的内裤，轻轻揉捏着。  
  
“等等……”沢田纲吉喊了一声，停留在脸颊的手指便轻松破开唇肉和牙齿的防备，顺势插进他的口腔中。  
  
“等等什么？”Reborn自在地在沢田纲吉温热的口腔里戳弄，指腹轻轻刮挠他的舌面，间而转动手腕在他的上颚轻轻摸索。口腔是十分敏感部位，越是轻微的刮挠，越能引起强烈的反应。沢田纲吉说不出是什么感觉，既想让他赶紧抽出来，又想让他到处摸摸，在所有能让人感到舒服的地方多探索几遍。  
  
这显然不对劲。  
  
沢田纲吉不敢咬下去，只好伸手抓住Reborn的手腕，想叫他放过自己。  
  
Reborn把手抽出来，手指上已经沾满了涎液。  
  
“为什么要擦嘴巴？”Reborn忽然问道。  
  
“什么？”沢田纲吉没有反应过来。  
  
“刚刚，我亲了你之后，你为什么要擦嘴巴？”  
  
沢田纲吉回答不上来，他也不知道为什么，顺手就擦了擦，也许只是想看看擦下来的口红印是什么颜色，但是这个理由说服不了Reborn。杀手含笑的表情在他的沉默中微微裂开，沢田纲吉心里大叫不好，他也没想到，时隔这么多年，他还能从Reborn面部表情的细微变化中摸索出对方的心情——而现在Reborn显然有些不爽。  
  
摸着他的下体的那只手收紧了一下。  
  
“不过看在你硬了的份上……”Reborn好像放过了他，蹲下身三两下脱光了他下半身的所有衣物。Reborn伸手拍了拍柱身，感叹道：“你好呀，我们的小纲吉。”  
  
虽然是洗手间，这里到底是一个公共场所，沢田纲吉惊了一瞬，赶忙低下身要拉起自己的裤子，只是Reborn的动作更快，他张开两瓣涂了口红的艳红嘴唇，轻轻地含住头部。  
  
沢田纲吉打了个哆嗦，背德和羞耻抓住了他的心脏。  
  
“Reborn！你疯了！”他低声呵道。  
  
含着东西时说不出话，Reborn嘬了一下，发出一道响亮的声音，抬起头看了眼沢田纲吉，好心解释道：“我说啊，这可是我在这个夜场工作时十分重要的人设，外面的人可都等着——”  
  
“这个人设这么重要吗！你知道——”  
  
“我知道我在干什么，所以今天只是一次简单的口交。”Reborn安抚他道：“你放心，我在门口放了打扫中的牌子，短时间内应该不会有人进来。”  
  
Reborn是来真的——沢田纲吉脑袋笃笃地疼，再怎么非日常，他实在没想到会有这么个发展。Reborn他明明是个小婴儿，怎么可以——不对，他不是小婴儿，他已经长大了，现在是十九岁。  
  
沢田纲吉渐渐冷静下来。  
  
时间就是这么猝不及防，七年的光阴过得那么快，沢田纲吉还没反应过来，原来再见面时他的小婴儿已经是个大人了。  
  
不对不对不对——就算是大人，他也不可以让Reborn做这种事！弓腰揪着Reborn的肩膀，准备趁他放松的一瞬间推开，转身就跑——  
  
“逃跑是绝对不行的。”  
  
Reborn反拧住他的手腕，把他压在墙面上。  
  
“Reborn！你放开我！我不能陪你……陪你胡闹！”  
  
“为什么？我这个样子应该对大部分男性都很有吸引力的，”Reborn故作不解道，“还是说你觉得在外面太害羞了？”这么说着，他将沢田纲吉推到靠里的隔间坐下，从身后锁上门。  
  
“现在这样可以安心了吧？”  
  
Reborn跪在地上，把假发别在耳后，在低下头前朝沢田纲吉轻松地笑了笑。  
  
火热的口腔一瞬间包裹住他的下身，敏感的前段抵在柔软的咽部，强烈的快感猛然迸发，沢田纲吉爽得头皮发麻，抓住Reborn的肩膀，从喉咙里发出一声沉闷的低吟。  
  
好舒服——Reborn的口活好厉害！整个前端都快被吸进喉咙里，粗长的柱身把嘴唇塞得满满的，痛苦得眉毛都皱起来了！Reborn还在努力挤压两颊！囊袋也有被好好照顾，修长灵活的手指头在变着花样地揉弄！他的喉咙缩了几下！好舒服！是不是噎到了？  
  
不对！沢田纲吉在短暂的迷离中挣出来，仍不放弃从Reborn手里逃走。背部紧紧贴在冰冷的马桶水箱上，已经完全兴奋的性器从Reborn的抽出一半，趁他半抬起头的时候，沢田纲吉迅速拉下西装下摆，两只手抓住可怜的布料遮挡下身。  
  
无比厌恶的背德感死命揪住心脏，他别过脸，不愿意看Reborn的表情。眼睛里浸了一泡水，好像马上就要落下泪来。  
  
哪里有这样的事？Reborn是想强奸他吗？哪里有他这样的强奸犯？  
  
Reborn并不恼火，直起身体，嘴唇贴着正对他的侧脸细细啄吻，声音里有一点暧昧的沙哑，一定是方才的深喉进得太深了，“放弃吧，你和我有相同的欲望。”一面舔舐沢田纲吉的耳廓，一面轻柔地拉开他遮住下身的手，“你在这里看到我的第一眼就爱上我了，你逃不掉的。”  
  
沢田纲吉固执地重新遮回去，他便把舔舐的区域延伸至他的嘴唇。柔软的舌头轻而易举地戳进了被铁钳般的手指掐住下颚的口腔，下巴被捏得酸痛无比，口水和唾液不由自主流了出来，Reborn和他吻得啧啧作响，灼热的呼吸把他的面颊烧得通红通红的。  
  
干嘛要用那样深情的眼神看着他？我和你不是七年没见了吗？  
  
“我真的很想和你做爱。”Reborn抵着他的额头，又一次拉开他遮住下身的双手，一遍遍亲吻他的嘴唇，“你不要拒绝我。”  
  
他强硬得好像在命令他，又顺从得简直是在祈求。沢田纲吉被吻得手脚发软，仿若被人灌了几十斤的烈酒，睁着眼睛迷茫地看着Reborn的眼睛，鬼使神差地点了头。  
  
既然反抗不了，那就享受？沢田纲吉闭上眼，决心不让自己多看一眼这个荒唐的画面。  
  
“你到底……想干什么啊？”他捂着眼睛，喃喃道。  
  
  
  



End file.
